


the D in BDSM stands for Depression

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: be aware, that being depressed is not a kink.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	the D in BDSM stands for Depression

> I'm a slave for sadness, a bottom for negative thoughts, a sub for anxiety. Suicidal ideation dominates me, depression controls me, they're the master of how my days are going, what to feel, what to say, what to do—how I function in society.  
>  "Free me," I beg. But they tell me, it's just a dirty talk. They're shaming me when I scream "Please!" because if I dislike them so much, shouldn't I free myself already?  
>  " _Attention, attention, attention, that's all you want,"_ they say. _"You like it, don't you?_ "  
>  I don't, but they'll take my 'no' as a nod to their statement anyway.  
>  I've been punished for the sake of enjoyment, I've been tortured in the name of pleasure—but who would take my words? For all they care, I have lost in the sensation already.  
>  Nobody cares about your sanity, when everyone thinks you're doing it intentionally.  
>  There's a brothel in my mind.  
>  When did I sign the contract? How much that costs?  
>  Can't remember, but not forget, then I realize.  
>  I've been sold to reality and I don't know how to pay myself back.

  
—b, 21/09/19

**Author's Note:**

> be aware, that being depressed is not a kink.


End file.
